pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Team- 8 AoD Derv Farming
This team is made up of 8 Dervishes using slight variations of the same build. All the builds include Avatar of Dwayna, combined with spammable enchantments and attack skills that remove them, which produces mass party-wide healing. This team is able to farm many places in hard mode and in normal mode, including FoW. Derv Team Standard x6 prof=D/? name="Derv Team Standard" scy=11+1 earthp=8 mys=11+1+1AssaultSweepOptionalOptionalShardsof Holy Might (Kurzick)Auraof Dwayna/build * Optionals: Any spammable Flash Enchanments (preferably from Earth Prayers. Cloak and Force are suggested due to quick recharge (meaning more healing for your party). of Holy Flame is often used for the higher damage and burning, though it has a longer recharge. Equipment * Armor: Any Max Armor that will give you at least 30 energy. Armor is not too important due to large amounts of healing. * Weapons: Max Zealous Scythe Of Enchanting with an "I Have the Power!" inscription. Usage These people are the standard soldier of the team. All you have to do is follow the Imba Derv and when you attack a group, constantly spam and remove your flash enchanments for lots of party-wide healing. Be sure you have the last two skills up constantly. Try not to remove your Eternal Aura and AoHM, but if you do, no big deal because the healing will keep you alive. Counters Mass enchant removal, though this is hard to come by because of the massive amounts of enchantments this team uses. I have not run into a scenario where an enemy has even come close to removing enchantments from all the dervs. Variants You can replace Rending Sweep with Moon Sweep or any other attack skill that removes enchantments. Notes It's helpful to cast your enchantments right before you enter a battle so that you have them recharged and at the ready in the middle of the battle. Stay with the Imba Derv, he is the leader. Be sure to cast when the Imba Derv does before attacking another group. And remember, the more enchantments you spam/remove, the better your party will be. Derv Team Imba prof=D/W name="Derv Team Imba" scy=11 earthp=8 mys=11AssaultSweepOptionalOptionalof Holy Might (Kurzick)Yourselves!" (Kurzick)Auraof Dwayna/build * Optionals: Any spammable Flash Enchanments (preferably from Earth Prayers. Cloak and Force are suggested due to quick recharge (meaning more healing for your party). of Holy Flame is often used for the higher damage and burning, though it has a longer recharge. Equipment * Armor: Any Max Armor that will give you at least 30 energy. Armor is not too important due to large amounts of healing. * Weapons: Max Furious Scythe Of Enchanting with an "I Have the Power!" inscription. Also bring a Zealous Scythe just in case energy gets low. Usage You are the leader of the group, which means you have to know where you are going whenever you are farming. Everybody follows you and and casts when you cast. Usage is a lot like the Standard Derv except you have to try to keep up "Save Yourselves!" as much as possible to reduce chances of spikes. Counters Mass enchant removal, though this is hard to come by because of the massive amounts of enchantments this team uses. I have not run into a scenario where an enemy has even come close to removing enchantments from all the dervs. Also, blindness and hexes that can interfere with adrenaline gain are hard to deal with. Variants You can replace Rending Sweep with Moon Sweep or any other attack skill that removes enchantments. Shards can also replace on of the Flash Enchantments. Feel free to customize this build as it is up to your personal preferences on how to gain adrenaline quickly. Notes It's helpful to cast your enchantments right before you enter a battle so that you have them recharged and at the ready in the middle of the battle. "SY!" doesn't need to be kept up ALL the time due to mass party heal, but try to keep it up as much as possible. If you don't think one Imba Derv can do the job at keeping "SY!" up enough, take out a Standard Derv and add another Imba. Derv Team Resurrect prof=D/Mo name="Derv Team Resurrect" scy=11 earthp=8 mys=11AssaultSweepOptionalOptionalAuraof Pious Lightof DwaynaResurrect/build * Optionals: Any spammable Flash Enchanments (preferably from Earth Prayers. Cloak and Force are suggested due to quick recharge (meaning more healing for your party). of Holy Flame is often used for the higher damage and burning, though it has a longer recharge. Equipment * Armor: Any Max Armor that will give you at least 30 energy. Armor is not too important due to large amounts of healing. * Weapons: Max Zealous Scythe Of Enchanting with an "I Have the Power!" inscription. Usage Usage is a lot like the Standard Derv except you have the responsibility of resurrecting people because the others cannot resurrect outside of battle. If more than one person is down, use Signet of Pious Light to remove Eternal Aura for a party-wide resurrect. The Resurrect skill is just there for resurrecting a single person, where the removal of Eternal Aura is not needed. You have the most pressure on you because if you die, it is hard to resurrect. Counters Mass enchant removal, though this is hard to come by because of the massive amounts of enchantments this team uses. I have not run into a scenario where an enemy has even come close to removing enchantments from all the dervs. Don't die or resurrect is a lot harder. Variants List the major variants. Notes It's helpful to cast your enchantments right before you enter a battle so that you have them recharged and at the ready in the middle of the battle. Also, try to stay near the back of the group to reduce the chances of being targeted, this way, you'll stay alive and will have no problem resurrecting.